Neon Genesis Evangelion: ReTake
by ubernewtype
Summary: After Third Impact, Shinji gets another shot at doing things right after the Twelfth Angel and another chance at Asuka's heart... but there's a problem. As told from Shinji's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Neon Genesis Evangelion:RE-TAKE

Neon Genesis Evangelion belongs to Gainax, not me. This particular story comes from an Evangelion doujinshi series called RE-TAKE, by STUDIO KIMIGABUCHI If you like this, then try to buy volumes 1-3 of it, and the finale when it comes out in August 2006. My apologies to those that translated this- I'd credit you if I knew who you were. Notes- this story is a combination of the anime and the manga and that this is from Shinji's POV, so some stuff is left out. This is my first fanfic, so go easy on the flaming.

Thursday, May 26, 2016, 11:52 AM. The beginning of the end of the world.

Today has just gone from bad to worse. First off, just the other day, I had to kill someone that I had considered a friend- until, that is, I found out that he was actually the last Angel. No one really could understand how I felt- not, Misato-san, not that duplicate Ayanami, and least of all Asuka. She's been pretty much out of it ever since that one Angel showed up in orbit and mentally raped her. I just wanted to be left to myself, but nooo... Someone decides to call us the bad guys and launch an attack on us. A couple of soldiers were going to put me out of my misery when they found me hiding under a steel-grate staircase, but then Misato-san showed up and saved me, and promptly insisted that I get back to my Eva. After what happened to Kaworu, I really didn't want to pilot again. Misato-san had taken a fatal shot to her midsection during our trip to the cages and attempted to motivate me to pilot again by first trying to reason with me, then kissed me and promised we'd do the rest when I got back. However, I knew that was not gonna happen. When I finally got down there, Unit-01 was covered in hardened Bakelite, and I couldn't get to the plug. Meanwhile, Asuka, who somehow came out of her stupor, was fighting nine other Evangelions with only her Unit-02 on quickly dwindling batteries and no weapons other than what was already on board- her progressive knife, her shot spikes, and her AT field, to a point. I always thought the Evas could have been more heavily armed than that. She could have won had she targeted their cores better.

After I heard from Lt. Ibuki over the loudspeaker what was happening to Asuka out there, Mom decided to move 01 on her own and pick me up. When I got to the surface, it was not pretty-02 lay in pieces and Asuka had been killed. Was I ever miffed. My outburst had ramped up the output of my recently... acquired... core, and manifested wings of light. Then those white Evas proceeded to pick me up and use me in some sort of ceremony. I won't say what I saw, but it really creeped me out. Next thing I knew, I was on the beach of a massive lake of LCL with Asuka with a heavily bandaged right arm and an eyepatch over her left eye. Venting my frustrations, I proceeded to choke her as she just lay there. Then she raised her arm and caressed my cheek. Overwhelmed at what had just happened, coupled with Asuka's reaction at what I did, I screamed and blacked out.

I don't know how long I was out, but when I came to, I found myself looking a no-longer-unfamiliar-ceiling in one of NERV's hospital rooms. From what Ayanami told me, I was asleep for three days after emerging from the Sea of Dirac. I quickly dismissed everything that I thought I saw as only a bad dream. Soon after I got out of the hospital, Asuka, Ayanami and I had ANOTHER sync test. While contemplating what I had seen, my sync ratio went way up, past 80, in fact, and Misato-san notified me of that and told me to try to keep it up. But then I thought of what I thought I had done when Asuka was in the hospital, my sync dropped because of it, and I knew I should try keep it there- Asuka always gets so touchy when it comes to performance in the EVAs.

After the test, and washing the LCL off, Asuka came up to me and said, " Of course the top Eva pilot is none other than me! Got that? Don't get your hopes up just because you passed me for a few seconds! You have to be stable to be the ace! Fluctuating wildly like you... hmph. Useless." So I decided to compliment her on that. "You're so talented. We're so lucky that you're here together with us..." Beaming with pride, she said, "A-ha... So you've finally taken notice of my brilliance. Just leave the next Angel to me!" As we here heading back to the school, a wave of relief came over me. What I saw- 01 crushing 03's entry plug and killing Touji, the cloning tank of Ayanamis, and the winged Evas- all just a dream...

One day about a month later at school, Asuka said that it was lunch time and to get ready for it. Somewhat confused, I asked her, "You want to eat lunch with me?", but she reminded me that we were going to eat with Hikari and her friends. Then I overheard our classroom's resident military otaku, Kensuke, say that the Fourth Child had been chosen. As he went on, saying that he didn't know who it was, but he was jealous, I froze up. Remembering my dream, I had a BAD feeling about this... While walking down the hallway to the cafeteria with Asuka, she said to me, "You know, I was really surprised. Who'd have thought that Suzuhara would be the Fourth Child, of all people?" When she said that, I came to suspect that my dream was in fact not a dream, but more of a premonition. I was NOT going to let my visions come to pass. When it came time for Touji's startup trials for 03 in Matsushiro, I high-tailed it to NERV, changed into my plugsuit and waited for the Angel to take control of 03. By the time Asuka and Ayanami got to NERV, I was ready and waiting.

When we were deployed to intercept it, I replayed what happened in my dream and knew that I could have stopped it without forcing the activation of the dummy plug, but I did not want to hurt Touji. Asuka took point, and was being choked by 03. So I sprung into action. Without orders, I got 03's hands off Asuka. She tried to tell me that it was too strong for me to handle, but I would have none of that. While she was still talking, I took control of the situation, broke it's limbs, extracted the entry plug, then finished the job. After Touji was recovered, the med team examined him on the spot, and all that they found wrong with him was that his right arm got dislocated. He got off lightly compared to what happened to him in my dream- severed left leg, severe head trauma, ruptured spleen, and he succumbed from that.

Back at home, however, boy was Asuka upset. She chucked a pillow at me! When I asked, "What are you doing?" She replied, "That's what I want to say, dammit! You were going easy on me during the tests, weren't you?", since I was able to fight 03 like I did and with a sync well past 90. When I tried to deny it, she slapped me and said, "To think that I'd be pitied by the likes of you... I'd rather die!" and ran off. After she left, I thought to myself, " I didn't want THAT to happen... but is it okay to let her be like that?" And I considered my possibilities for tomorrow's battle against the 14th Angel. How to prevent 02's arms and head from being cut off, and whether or not if I could beat it without eating it, that is...

The next afternoon, I got myself down to NERV nice and early and when it attacked, I deployed myself up to the surface and began my assault. Over the comm, I heard Misato-san assign Asuka to backup me. Naturally, Asuka was upset and launched herself up to the surface. Good thing too. Even though I was fighting better than ever before, I was having quite a tough time. Asuka, not wanting to lose to me, moved to attack. I tried to dissuade her, but she still insisted on trying to fight. While we were arguing, the Angel unfolded its arms and thrusted to cut Asuka' head off. Knowing that the nerve connections could not be cut in time, I stepped in front of her and took the blow. It turns out that the nerve connections on 01 were somehow cut the instant before the blow was delivered, and 01 was still able to move on its own, grab the Angel's arm, and do something with its AT field that traveled up the Angel's arm and blew it apart. Seems that Mom did that. When my Eva lost its head, I blacked out and when I woke up, I found myself in the hospital again.

When I opened my eyes, the first person I saw was Asuka. She claimed that she was just passing through and came to see me while on her way. She stammered out, "Th...th..." I thought that she was going to say "Thank you for saving me again!", but what actually came out of her mouth was, "Think you're so good, huh! Stop getting in my way!".

"I could have taken on the Angel all by myself yesterday, but you just had to butt in, didn't you? Did you want to show off that badly? Yeah, right.", she continued. I tried to say that she couldn't beaten it on her own. "Oh-ho... Then I guess I'll have to thank you, won't I? This lowly wench is so grateful that you, the Invincible Shinji, decided to help me out-"

I cut her off before she could finish that. "What? I don't want to be thanked!"

"Then just leave me alone! I don't need any of your help!"

"Shut up!" That really got her attention. So I said what I really wanted to for a while."I didn't want to see you hurt Asuka... I couldn't watch you be wounded. I was nervous. I won't stop helping you. Even if you don't like it, I won't stop helping you."

"...Hmm...Why? Why won't you stop?"

"I- I don't know."

"Okay..." That was really productive, I thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later, I was talking to Kaji-san in the office's cafeteria. "Hey- why the long face? Things not going too well with Asuka?" he started.

"Erk- Th... that's not it."

"Then you mean they're going well?"

"I don't know. Asuka makes fun of me, calls me names and does things I don't like. I really have no reason to like her. I'm just with her because of my job... but if she's hurt or turns me away... I hurt so much.. I can't stand it. I don't know why... but she's different than everybody else."

"Do you really need a 'why'? Even if you find out someday... the reason... by that time you'll already have lost everything. Later, you'll just come to regret it. Or are you thinking of throwing your feelings away? I'll just tell you one thing... Katsuagi was a real fox when she was your age. Enough to make Asuka pale in comparison. Who knows what makes people tick? Well... living true to yourself is not painless by any means, but it was a road that Katsuragi and I couldn't choose. I'm acting like a know-it-all, but in reality... the one who makes the final decision is yourself."

By the time we were finished, I realized that I'd be late for another test. On my way, I ran into Ayanami in the hallway. Without saying a word, she grabs my arm and pulls me along with her down the hallway. When I asked where she was taking me, she said that we were going to her room. I tried to get out of it, but she asked me, "Are you going there again? Where the Second is? Tell me."

"Yes..."

"I see. It seems... it's still inadequate."

'Still?' It was then that I noticed something different about Ayanami. What she meant was that her eyes were now BLUE. She must have gotten a pair of blue non-prescription contacts from Dr. Akagi.

"Blue eyes are...like the Second's...the eye color that Ikari-kun likes... But it's still not enough."

Rei pulled a bucket of red paint she had readied in case this happened and dumped it onto her head.

"Red...hair. The hair color that Ikari-kun likes... Just like the Second." she continued. "Anta... baka? What do you think, Ikari-kun? Now I am the same as the Second?"

I couldn't stand this anymore. "That's... enough. Stop it, Ayanami."

"Anta...baka?" Rei went on,

"Ayanami..." I said, stronger this time.

"Anta... ba-"

"AYANAMI REI! I like Asuka. There's nothing that can replace her. No matter how much you try and look like Asuka and do what I want. Still...if it's not Asuka... I...can't... I cant."

Apparently still not getting the hint, Ayanami continued. "In just a little while... my hair will grow longer. Long like the Second's. I will learn her speech patterns. I will also... make an effort to control Unit-00 better. So... come to my room... as well..."

To make things clear, I stepped forward, hugged her, and said, "I'm sorry, Ayanami. I can't come to

your room..."

After that was over with, I went back home. It seemed I was alone. I knew Misato-san'd be working late, but Asuka should have been back by now. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm from behind. I turned around- and there was Asuka, wearing nothing but her headgear/hairclips. She hugged me and said, "Be quiet. The walls are thin."

"Ah...So... Sorry.- Not! What are you doing!"

"Shut up, dammit! You... like me... right...?"

"Eh?"

"I heard you in the hallway earlier."

"Th-that?"

"Can you promise me? You... you'll never love anyone else in the whole world for the rest of your life. Only me. Do you promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Then.. from now on, you're mine from the top of your head to the bottom of your feet. Not even one hair is anybody else's."

"...Yeah."

"If you cheat on me, I'll kill you. If you even touch another woman, I'll kill you. No, come to think of it, I'll kill you if you even talk with another woman."

Now it was starting to get creepy. Is that even possible, what with Ayanami and Misato-san? Then I looked into her eyes. Determined. No matter what she says to me, it always seems like... I've seen her crying before. The tortured crying of her heart. And she sounded so loveable... "Alright. From now on... I'll only talk with you, Asuka. Promise."

"... Idiot. Don't make promises you can't keep. Then, me too... from the top pf my head to the bottoms of my feet... Every single bit of me, I'll become yours, Shinji."

So then we kissed. A real one, not like the time that one night in the kitchen when she was bored. That time, she told me to hold my breath, and we locked lips until I turned blue and had to break it off. Then she went into the bathroom and promptly gargled. Not just kissing. Everything else.

---------I'm no good at writing H descriptions, so just go and find the three volumes for all sex scenes and read it for yourself, if you are old enough to handle it. There aren't that many, though.-------------

After Asuka fell asleep, I thought that all this was because of that dream I had. Then I heard someone say, "That must feel good." I looked up, and it was Asuka. 'Huh? Two Asuka's?' This new Asuka was the one from my dream- plugsuit, heavily bandaged right arm, and her left eye covered with a patch.

"Am I... still... dreaming that dream?"

"Yes. To you, I am just something from you dreams."

Then she undid to top of her plugsuit and pulled it down, revealing scars all over her chest, I guess from when the white Evas ate her.

"Remember? Making everything alright all by yourself? Making me like this... Then running away, telling yourself it was all just a dream. You look happy. Sleeping with a clueless 'me'. Thinking you saved 'me'. I can't forgive you. You tried to kill me before." Then she was gone.

'Was it all... just a dream?' Then the phone rang, pulling me out of that line of thought. Misato-san had called and told me to give Ayanami the papers on the kitchen table. I had wanted to give them to her tomorrow at school, but she turned it into an order.

So I got dressed and headed over to Ayanami's apartment. I had rang the bell, but it was still broke. So I had to invite myself in again. When I opened the door, I saw Ayanami in her nightshirt. HANGING FROM THE CEILING. Reeling in shock, her words came back to me that she said a while ago about how she felt about my hands.

"The fist time I touched them I felt nothing. The second time, it was a bit unpleasant- I think. The third time, they were warm. Even through the plugsuit. The fourth time, I was happy. May I touch them again?" Ever since I had those visions, I was distancing myself from Ayanami, and her sync ratio had been falling lately because of it. But I never thought she'd go this far after being rejected...

-So that does it for volume 1. If you like this, tell me and I'll continue to work on it. If you worked on translating this, say the word and I'll stop and delete this.

Next time on RE-TAKE- Ariel and Ariamasel appear and die, the consequence of constantly having sex with no condoms, invitations, a self-destruction, a white-haired, red-eyed boy, and of course, more fanservice.


	2. Chapter 2

The Re-Take series (raw and translated) can be found at: http/www.deadfrog.us/index.php and do a search there for STUDIO KIMIGABUCHI. I thank you, Spore for translating this story. Now if I knew your e-mail address...

Neon Genesis Evangelion: RE-TAKE 2

About a week after Ayanami II committed suicide, Asuka and I were STILL going at it like there was no tomorrow in my room. While we were resting, our cell phones rang. We had a good idea of what it was about, so only Asuka picked up. We were to report to NERV immediately- the 15th Angel finally showed up...

While waiting to be deployed, by thoughts went back to what happened to Ayanami. 'I must stop thinking about it. No matter how much I try to avoid it, the fact is that my words killed her. I had no right to think of -maybe- or -perhaps-... because I chose Asuka.' Mistato-san's voice over the comm roused me from my meditation. She said exactly what I did NOT want to hear. "Unit-02 leads... do you copy?"

"Misato-san! Why am I not leading?"

"Eh? Commanders orders. Why?"

'Dammit. That bastard strikes again.'

Misato-san elaborated on why. "The target's abilities are unknown, so keeping Unit-01 behind and having Unit-02 attack to test the target's strength is a sound strategy." While that made sense, I knew what'd happen if Asuka did attack- her positron cannon would not be able to quite reach the Angel, and it would rape her mind, causing damage that would take quite a while to heal. "But-" I started.

"Shinji, what're you doing? Can't believe in my skills, huh? Well, just you watch. Take a rest on the sidelines, today, Shinji."

I resolved myself to what I knew I had to do. "I'm sorry, Asuka. I'm afraid I can't do that. Eva 01, Shinji Ikari, HASHIN!"

Misato-san tried to protest, but 'father' allowed it. And then he had the sub-commander awake the third Ayanami... So what took so long? When I was almost to the surface, the Angel had focused it's attack right where I was going to come out. But when I reached the surface, I immediately raised my AT field to such a degree that the Angel couldn't touch me and then I concentrated it into a suitable form to throw it all the way up and pierce its AT field. At least this time, we still have the Lance of Longinus. Maybe I'll get to use it when those nine white Evas show up...

After the battle, Asuka came to see me in the locker room. At that point, I was feeling pretty confident of my power. Arrogant, even. Pretty convenient, as I had already removed my plugsuit. So, I took her, right then and there against the lockers. Odd thing though- why are there so many lockers if there are are only Asuka, Ayanami and I as pilots?. There won't be any more Chosen Ones- Touji has no Eva anymore, Unit-04 self-destructed in Nevada and took the facility and much of the surrounding area with it, Kaworu is the Fifth, (but he'll use 02, not that he's gonna live long enough this time to use it.) and Units 05 and up are piloted by Dummy Plugs. The rest of the staff have their own changing rooms. Meanwhile, Asuka tried to tell me that Ayanami had come in and that she'd see. Not that I really cared.

After we were finished, that other Asuka appeared again.

"The First... she noticed."

"Heh. So she did..."

"Despite that, you sure came a lot. You were exited because someone else was watching, am I right? The great genius Shinji-sama was really a huge perv."

"Not that it matters. She's the third one, anyway."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later, I had to check in with Dr. Akagi. She wanted to know how I was doing.

"Piloting an Evangelion is a job which is highly taxing on you. It would not surprise me at all if something was wrong with you. So I'd appreciate it if you answered my questions truthfully. When you are alone, do you see things that should not be there?"

Trying not to make it sound like I really did, I answered, "... Nope. Nothing. I don't see anyone." 'Even if I did tell her, she wouldn't believe me.'

"Okay. That's all. You may leave now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Asuka and I were watching TV in the living room, deciding what to have tomorrow for dinner, when she said, "Shinji... Marry me." since I was not really listening too closely, I just replied, "Okay." But then she went on to say, " Good. Let's decide on where to hold it."

Oh, _crap_. "Eeeeh!"

"What, you don't wanna?"

"Bb-b-b... but we're still minors! In Japan, you can't marry until-"

She cut me off. "I know. You think I'm stupid? It'll be alright if we only have the ceremony."

"Still... normally wouldn't we wait a bit longer before-"

"YOU IDIOT! Do you really think of yourself as 'normal'? Do you really think we'll grow up to be normal adults? We're different from Aida or Hikari! We have no promised future like they do! We don't even know if there IS a tomorrow! All we have is the now! You and I... we're not kids anymore. We have no choice. In eight months that is..."

Oh, NO. "Eh? Asuka, are you..."

"Yeah. I'm okay with it though. If you don't want to, I can take care of the baby myself."

I couldn't let that happen. Not to my child. After all, Asuka never knew who her father was, since her mother went to a (exclusive) sperm bank. And MY father was too involved in planning Instrumentality, building the Evas, and setting up NERV to take care of me after Mom was assimilated into 01 to be concerned with raising me. So I stepped forward, hugged her, and said, "Let's get married, Asuka. I'll... Always be with you. Forever."

She tightly hugged me back and began to cry. "O...okay." After that, we had a lot of invitations printed up and gave them out to almost everyone. After I gave invitations to Aoba and Hyuga when I saw them in the hallway, father came up behind me and demanded what I was doing. "You should be awaiting orders."

Trying to make this as smooth as possible, I said, "Father... Asuka and I are getting married. Please... attend the ceremony."

"Hmph. How foolish. That kind of game-"

I interrupted him before he could finish that remark. "It is a game. But- the heart does not lie."

"Do as you will. I'm leaving for Matsushiro early that day. I will be unable to attend, barring a sudden change of plans. So, I'll send Fuyutsuki instead."

Now THAT surprised me. As he turned and started to leave, I stammered, "Ah- Err... Father! Your invitation!" But he just raised his hand and showed me that he already had one. Asuka must have given it to him. So I called after him, "Th- Thank you, Father!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I later encountered Ayanami in the hall, and I brought her out to the little garden where she had told me how she'd wanted to hold my hand again. "I thought we had to have a talk..."

"What must I talk with you about, Ikari-kun?"

"I never... said anything useless. I was just able to discover that I always avoided you, Ayanami. I couldn't help it. You frightened me. You were... too close to me. Because I liked you, Ayanami. I've decided to live with Asuka for the rest of my life. But you... I thought that your very existence would threaten that. THAT is what frightened me... I hurt you and pushed you away... Then pretended I did not notice."

"...It is no use apologizing to me."

"You know that... You saw it all, didn't you?"

"...Yes."

" But it matters not. To me, you are simply you. An important person to me... who I want to protect."

"No. I cannot forgive you... for no inviting me to the wedding tomorrow..."

"Eh... Th... Thank you! Here's you invitation!"

"..." Ayanami looked a little puzzled.

"You wouldn't happen to have one already, would you?"

"No... From whom would I have received one?"

"Ah... It's nothing. It's going to be held in the third cafeteria at 6 PM.

"Ikari-kun. Could I ask you something?"

"Sure, Ayamani. What is it?"

"What is a wedding?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I finally got back home, I saw Asuka sitting at the living room kotatsu, looking a little depressed.

"Hmm. You've been busy, haven't you? I'm not good enough anymore. They told me to step down from piloting 02."

"WHAT?"

"Well, it's no surprise. Being a pilot with a sucky sync rate like mine is impossible. But don't get too worked up about it. I was expecting it, so I'm not really disappointed. Kind of... anticlimatic, actually."

"Really? Then what's with the tears?" I went over, bent down and hugged her for support. Then she started to break down.

"It- it's gone... My... shelter has vanished. Where am I? Shinji?"

"... You're here, Asuka. From now on... You can stay here."

"... Can I really stay here? I'm so relieved..."

"...Asuka?" Well. She fell asleep. Better put her to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I placed her on her (or is it our?) bed and walked away, she grabbed my shirt in her sleep. Then the OTHER Asuka just had to show up.

"Don't get too comfortable."

"You again? What do you want?"

"What's with the cold shoulder? I just wanted to give you some advice."

"Go away before I get angry..."

"It's still not too late. Get ahold of yourself. You don't have what it takes to be a father. You DID leave me to die, after all."

"I'm sorry, Asuka. I don't know whether or not if I do have the right stuff, but I WILL 'become' a father. So... I can't be yours."

"What...are you talking about? Have you forgotten what you did to me? You think you have the right to say things like that to me!"

"My heart is my own."

"NO! You're mine! All of you! NOBODY ELSES!"

Still kneeling next to Asuka, I placed my hand over her womb. "Sorry, but my life is this child's. I know now. I will fight to protect this moment... to protect 'now'. I will raise this child. That's the reason why I'm here."

"... You'll regret it."

"No, I won't. No matter how hard every struggle is, I won't run away. I'll endure until the end."

"That's not what I'm talking about. ...You really are an idiot."

Before the bandaged Asuka could continue, the citywide Angel alarm went off. "We'll have to continue this conversation later. I gotta go and kill the 16th Angel." Then I woke MY Asuka up and we went to NERV.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All three of us were deployed for what I knew would be the last time that we'd work together as a team. Despite Asuka's condition (and ignoring the fact she was just taken off piloting duties), she had to pilot 02, and even had to lead off.

"Why is Asuka being sent out to attack? She's very..." I started to say to Misato-san over the plug's comm.

"I'm sorry, Shinji-kun. I know I don't have to right to say this, but, please- keep Asuka safe."

'No problem. My AT field is strong enough that I should be able to keep the Angel from invading anyone... No... I WILL defeat it!'

"Shinji. I really don't like sitting around waiting like I did last time." Asuka's voice came over the plug's speakers. "So I'm happy that we're going together this time. I'll bail you out if you get into trouble, alright Shinji?"

"Thanks, Asuka."

When the Angel fused it's double helix structure and moved to attack me, I raised my AT field to block and contain it. But for some reason, my AT field would not become strong enough to do it! While I was struggling to raise my AT field's strength, Asuka and Ayanami opened fire with their rifles. Of course, they didn't work. Come to think of it, there was only one Angel where they were much use- the one that looked like a big spider that showed up at the same time the power to the whole city went out.

"Why... WHY! Up until now, I had such a strong AT Field... So why now of all times is it not working!" My now weakened AT Field was insufficient to stop the Angel from penetrating. I prepared myself for the pain of being tentacle-raped right through my Eva's armor, but it never came- Asuka had stepped in front of me and grabbed it!

"Nobody touches Shinji without my permission! You... monster!" With newfound ability, she lifted it away from me, and it's far end split into multiple parts. I tried to warn her but Unit-02 was now being invaded by the Angel.

Over the radio, I heard Misato-san give the order to eject the plug, but Lt. Ibuki replied,

"It's not working! The signal is being refused! It's not transmitting!" That's something you never want to hear- not being able to eject. But what I heard next was something I wanted to hear even less. Big surprise, considering who it was that said it.

"As of this moment, Evangelion Unit-02 is classified as discarded. Transmit the self-destruct code." We tried to protest, but that never works against my 'father'.

"STOP, FATHER! DON'T DO IT! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I WILL! SOMEHOW, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Ignore him. It's still not too late. If Unit-01 is infected as well, we are lost."

"MISATO-SAN! DON'T DO IT!"

She didn't really have to. Hyuga noticed something. "Wait! This is... This is Unit-02's self-destruct code. It has already been activated!" Asuka had input it herself. I started to run toward 02 and get Asuka out of there myself, but Ayanami tackled me, knowing how big of an explosion 02 would make.

"Let GO! LEMME GO, AYANAMI!"

Then my father gave the order to shut down 01 and had Rei drag me out of the way of the detonation.

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. Asuka and our baby were being taken away from me."DAMN IT! FUCK! SHIT! GOD DAMN IT!" I exclaimed as I was yanking on the control handles.

"Rei, look after that idiot... for me..." Asuka weakly said as Ayanami was 'retrieving' me.

"...Roger."

"...Someone... Someone please save Asuka! SAVE HER! There is an unborn child inside her, damn it... So somebody please save her. Save her. Please..." I confessed. Everyone on the bridge that had a heart choked up at or secret. There was no going back now...

"Honestly- Shinji you idiot. I thought we were going to keep it a secret until after the wedding, and here you are, spilling the beans!"

"I wanted to surprise everyone... Asuka... and.. Stop crying, it's so unseemly. But... But..."

"Well, I guess it's no use. You're... such a crybaby. Ah... I... received something precious from you... that I'll never forget... Really. Even now at the very end... I... I'm sorry." And with that, Evangelion Unit-02 exploded, creating the Third Ashino Lake. ---------Ithink. Could be wrong..--------

"UUUUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ASUKAAAAAAA!"

"Raise the LCL pressure to maximum. Shut him up." Those were the last words I heard from 'father' before I blacked out from the pressure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a lone figure stood outside the city and watched the detonation.

"Heh... It's totally different from what I heard. The scenario is getting out of hand. How should I put it... It seems that things are getting interesting..."

--------------------------------------------------  
Is Asuka really dead? How will Shinji deal with it? Will Kaworu be turned into a glass of fresh-squeezed Angel juice? And what will happen when SEELE attacks? All this and more, next time on Neon Genesis Evangelion: Re-Take. Same Bat-time, same Bat-channel.


End file.
